Introductions
by Cherryb3
Summary: "This is Sakura-Chan. She's my girlfriend!" "I AM NOT!"


**Authors Note:** I got this idea because I heard Naruto say Sakura-Chan or at least I thought about him saying it and saying that he is her girlfriend so I thought of making it into an introduction. So I got this idea. Yep, my mind works wonders! (PS: If words are spelled wrong it is because my spell check isn't working. So bear with them if there is any.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in anyway. That doesn't make me sad at all…

**Introductions**

4 year old Sasuke Uchiha walked into Konoha day care. Today was his first day as well as the other children. Like Sakura Haruno, his best friend.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura said running over to her friend. "Hi Sasuke's Mommy!"

"Hi Sakura. Now Sasuke have a good day and be nice. I'll see you when I pick you and Sakura up."

"Okay mommy. Goodbye!" Sasuke said waving good bye to his mother.

"What no hug?"

"Fine." And he reluctantly hugged her. "Bye now."

"Bye Sakura. Bye Sasuke."

"Bye Sasuke's mom!" Sakura said waving good bye to her.

"Hi Sakura. So what do we do here?" Sasuke finally said to her.

"Umm…I'm not too sure. I just got here myself."

"Oh okay. Well why don't we go…" but he was inturupted by someone yelling.

A loud blonde boy with spikey hair just ran into the day care yelling.

"Iruka will never beat me! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" He yelled.

"Naruto!" The lady at the daycare scolded. "Quiet down. Go and play, but be nice. And don't run." She repremanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill." Naruto said. Even for a 4 year old he was a smart aleck.

Sakura currently had her hands over her ears and her eyes shut. Sasuke grabbed her arm, seeming to tell her that it was alright and that the boy was quiet and wouldn't hurt her.

"Sakura. Your hands can come off your ears. He's done. The idiot. He didn't make a good first impression."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Sasuke."

Naruto looked around for something to do. That's when he happened to see Sakura. He didn't really pay any mind to Sasuke's exsistance, just Sakura's. He decided to make his way over to her/them.

"Hi!" Naruto said to Sakura.

"Umm…my mommy says not to talk to strangers." Sakura told Naruto.

"Then how are you going to make friends, dummy?" Sasuke told her.

"The same way I met you. Duh, idiot."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, sort of, back at her. Sakura just stuck her tounge out at the boy/her best friend.

"Excuse me!" Naruto said over the two. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki. Who are you?"

"Sauske Uchiha."

"Not you! Her!" Naruto said pointing to Sakura.

"Pointing is rude you know." Sakura said to Naruto indirectly and matter-of-factly.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me about her name?" Naruto asked Sasuke getting all up in his 4 year old face.

"My name is Sakura so leave him alone."

Just then two girls came walking over to the group of the three fighting 4 year olds.

"Hi there!" The one, loud mouthed, blonde haired, blue eyed, 4 year old girl said to cover up the fighting.

The three fighting kids looked at the blonde girl.

"Hi! My name is Ino Yamanaka. You guys looked like you needed more friends than just the three of you. Heck you guys don't even sound like friends, fighting like that. So me and Hinata, the girl behind me, decided to come over here and befriend you." Ino explained. Hinata steped out from behind Ino since she was called out. She waved hi to them all.

"First of all," Sakura said. "You're right. We aren't friends with him." She said pointing to Naruto.

"And second of all," Sasuke said. "Me and her only need us. No one else. So bye." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand starting to lead them away from the other 3 kids.

"Don't be so anti-social!" Naruto said, pushing the two 4 year olds toward the group again. "Hi Ino, Hinata. I'm Naruto Uzamaki. And that girl there is Sakura-Chan. She's my girlfriend." Hinata's smile faded a bit.

"I AM NOT!" Sakura yelled.

"So your name isn't Sakura?" Do you have like an identical twin or something?" Ino asked.

"No you dumb blonde." Sasuke said, speaking his mind, already annoyed that he had to keep introducing himself to people. He just wanted to play with Sakura but no one would let him do that.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I don't have a twin and I am NOT Naruto's girlfriend. He's an idiot!"

Hinata smiled after Sakura's last statement.

"And who is he?" Ino asked, pointing to Sasuke, a little angry he called her a dumb blonde.

"His name is Sasuke. He thinks he's cool but he's not. He's just mean."Naruto said. Sasuke hit him over the head.

"I can say it myself idiot. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Now leave me alone! Come on Sakura let's go play something." Sasuke said, grabbing her hand once again.

"We'll come too! Let's go girls!" Naruto said to Ino and Hinata taking each girls hand in one of his.

"ALONE!" Sakura nad Sasuke said at the same time. "Jinx." They said simotanisly again. "Pinch, poke, you owe me a coke!" They said again. They just laughed after they ended up saying that at the same time.

"They're so weird." Ino and Naruto said.

"Tell me about it." A boy with brown hair pulled up on his head in the shape of a pineapple said.

"Well…" Ino started but was cut off by the new boy.

"I didn't mean it literally."

"Oh. Well my name's In Yamanka. Who are you?"

"Shikamaru Nara. Do you know when naptime is?"

"I'm pretty sure it's after lunch." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"LUNCH?" A chubby boy yelled out.

"Who's he?" Sakura asked.

"Choji." Shikamaru said.

"No, I think she meant you." Sasuke said, pointing to Shikamaru. Sakura noddded. Sasuke knew her well.

"Oh, well I am Shikamaru Nara. And who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. That's Sakura Haruno. Now if you don't mind Sakura and I are going to play together by ourselves. Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said taking her arm and leading her off.

"Bye guys! Nice to meet you all I guess." Sakura said but just as they started to leave the lady called out:

"Okay kids. Time for lunch. After that we'll watch a video and then take nap. After that your parents will be here to pick you up."

"Crap!" Sasuke said. The little group of 4 year olds gasped.

"Sasuke said a swear!" Ino said loudly. Sasuke rolled his eyes because he said it all the time. It was no big deal.

"Ino! Shut up! You'll get Sasuke in trouble!" The small group (except Sasuke and Sakura) gasped again.

"Now Sakura said a swear!" Ino said loudly again. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ino! Shh! You'll get our friends in trouble!" Hinata said. Just then the lady in charge walked over.

"Ino. Did I just hear you say that Sakura and Sasuke said not good words?" Ino panicked.

"No." Shikamaru said. "She said that Sakura and Sasuke saw…squares!"

"Oh okay. Good for you guys!" She said to Sakura and Sasuke. "You two know your shapes! Now let's go get our lunch."

"Okay." They all said in unison.

As the group of six walked to a table for lunch they talked.

"Thanks for saving us Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"It's just what I do for my friends." He responded.

"Shikamaru just called us his friends!" Ino said. "You know what that means?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That we're all friends!" Ino yelled.

"Good for you guys!" The lady in charge said. "Since you made friends with each other, you can all have a cookie."

"Yay!" They all cheered.

Eventually the day was over. Sasuke's mom came and got Sakura and Sasuke.

"So how was your first day you two?" She asked.

"Good." They answered at the same time.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Four of them." Sakura said.

"And we got cookies because of it." Sasuke added.

"Well good. So you are ready to go back tomorrow then?"

"Hold on Mommy!" Sasuke yelled in outrage. "This is more than a one time deal?"

"Yeah! I thought that it was just because no one could watch us." Sakura said, shocked as well.

"Yeah, I thought we'd never see those weirdo's again!" Sasuke told Sakura.

"Sasuke, do you mean your friends?" His mother asked.

"They aren't my friends. They aren't Sakura's either. We just called them our friends because we wanted a cookie. They are weirdos!" Sasuke explained.

"You can say that again." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Yep, they are definatly weridos." Sasuke told Sakura as they watched their friends dancing on the dance floor of their senior prom.

"Yeah come on! Let's go join those wriedo's!" Sakura said as she took her boyfriend's hand and led him to the dance floor where they met up with their werido friends that they met at day care.

**Authors Note:** Hey so I hope that was good. It seemed good. Hey, if there arespelling mistakes it is becauuse my spell check isn't working. I don't know why and I don't know how to fix it. So yeah. And so you know, Naruto and Hinata got together and so did Ino and Shikamaru. So yeah! Review and comment if you want.


End file.
